dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Beyond (TV Series) Episode: Shriek
| StoryTitle1 = Shriek | Synopsis1 = Acoustician Walter Shreeve present Derek Powers a acoustical amplification/manipulation suit capable of easily destroying solid objects through use of focused infrasonic frequencies. Though Powers is unimpressed by Shreeve's proposal of using the suit for construction industry, he instead propose to Shreeve of using his suit to eliminating Bruce Wayne, who is currently opposed to Powers' plans to destroy Crime Alley - now known as Gotham's Historical District due to being left unchanged from the city's development - to be replace by an industrial complex. Bruce takes Terry to Crime Alley where he explains to him for his reasons why he want to keep the district because it is where his parents were murdered and what inspired him to becoming Batman. They are then suddenly attack by Shreeve in his sonic-suit. Terry discreetly changes into his Batsuit and battle Shreeve until their fight causes the destruction of a former police headquarters and forcing Shreeve to escape. However, Bruce collapse from duress and is taken to a hospital, where he is well-guarded. Terry takes it upon himself in discovering the identity of their attacker. Despite Bruce's security, Shreeve gets to Bruce by channeling voices inside his head, attempting to drive him insane and almost causing him to jumping out of a window from his multistory room. Bruce manage to resist Shreeve and attempt to forcefully leave the hospital but is then sedated by the orderlies. Meanwhile, Terry study the sound generator taken from Shreeve's suit and discovers it to be made by a special alloy, which is specifically developed by Shreeve Sound Laboratories. With this lead, Terry disguise himself as a pizza delivery boy and cons his way into Shreeve's lab. He is then shown of some of Shreeve's inventions. But when Terry ask about sound vibrations, Shreeve sees through Terry's ruse and attacks him. Terry manages to escape and the police are informed of Shreeve. Terry returns to the hospital and unpleasantly finds Dereks Powers, whom have apparently transferred Bruce to the psycho ward. Later, Powers is confronted by Shreeve, who intends to kill his employer as he is now wanted by the police. But Powers talks him out of it and dubs him "Shriek". The newly christened Shriek continues Powers' employment and is given the opportunity to kill Batman. Terry visit Bruce at the psycho ward and discover the sources of the voices he has been hearing: one of Shreeve's miniature radios hidden in Bruce's bandage. The two leaves the hospital and traces the radio's signal to Shreeve's location at a car factory. Batman again battle Shriek, but Shriek uses his suit's acoustic abilities to create a dampening field that cancels out all ambient soundwaves (for Batman as well as himself); this leaves Batman unable to detect any dangers without sound. However, Ace, who accompanied Terry, is able to hear and unleash by Bruce, saving Batman from being hit by a truck. Batman then finally defeats Shriek by creating an overload in his suit's circuitry, causing the dampening field to suddenly cut-out and Shriek's ears are overwhelmed by the various sounds of the city which are collectively amplified in exponential by his suit. As a result, Shriek, to his horror, is rendered deaf. Bruce returns to a stockholders' meeting opposite of Powers and convinces the stockholders in defeating Powers' plans and saving the Historical District. | Producer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Shriek's Sound Suit * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = *When Bruce and Terry are at the old GCPD headquarters, they pass a wanted poster of the Joker. | Recommended = | Links = * }}